Counterbalancing arrangements for cameras attempt to provide stabilization to the camera during mobile use. For example, a conventional counterbalancing arrangement includes a camera mounting portion, e.g., a platform to which the camera attaches to, and a counterbalance, e.g., a counterbalancing arm. These components sit atop a gimbal such that the camera platform, camera, and counterbalancing arm are balanced in such a way that motion of the camera is dampened.
Counterbalancing arrangements for cameras, examples including the “FLOWPOD”, produced by VariZoom, and the Mini Motion-Cam Stabilizer, produced by Hague, therefore conceptually provide stability to a camera mounted on the arrangement. Counterbalancing is useful or even necessary in certain circumstances, e.g., maintaining stability of the camera when it is moved about, e.g., by a camera operator walking while capturing video.